<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine, Forever by dugindeep (hotsauce)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291543">Sunshine, Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep'>dugindeep (hotsauce)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Jared Padalecki, Ass Play, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Hand Jobs, Het, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/10986.html?thread=3912426#t3912426">Spring 2020 SPN_Masquerade prompt</a>:</p>
<p>
  <i>Always been a girl “Jay” and Jensen have been together since college. He knows just what to say to get her riled up and desperate for him. Dirty talk, multiple orgasms, oral, fingering, genderswap.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunshine, Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An alarm sounds and Jensen blinks awake to dawn streaming through the windows as Jay turns off the alarm, settles on her back, and dozes a few more minutes.</p>
<p>He watches in the quiet until she stretches like a cat, purring a little like one, too. Jensen sleepily smiles at her, rubs his cheek against the pillow, and shuffles closer, pawing at the sleep-warm skin of her smooth belly.</p>
<p>She hums and rests her arm over Jensen’s, tugging him a little closer and snuggling into his embrace. Her thin, long legs tangle with his under the blankets and he slips his palm over her hip and back to her ass, palming the firm muscle as he kisses her ear.</p>
<p>“Morning sunshine,” she mumbles.</p>
<p>“The only good thing about mornings …” Jensen prompts, as he brings his hand back around to her waist. His fingers tip toe down her pink cotton panties before he pushes two firm fingers between her legs. “Is waking you up.”</p>
<p>She yelps then laughs and bats at his arm. Still, she lets her legs fall open for him. Always does, even when her alarm rings again and she complains about having to get up. She fumbles with her phone to stop the noise before giving him a stern look. “You have three minutes.”</p>
<p>Jensen bites at her earlobe and nudges her panties away so he can get into her folds. “Oh, baby, I could do this for a hundred minutes.”</p>
<p>Her breath catches at his touch, but she’s narrowing her eyes at his taunt. “Well, you’ve only got three … two and a half now.”</p>
<p>He wastes no time - for her sake, he tells himself - and slides two fingers inside her. He grins when she whimpers and kicks her hips up to his hand. “If only you had all morning, I’d fuck you through the bed.”</p>
<p>She whimpers again and Jensen pushes his thumb against her clit, circling it while his fingers pump in and out of her.</p>
<p>“But you only get my fingers this morning.” He noses along her hairline, gentle and slow, so unlike his fingers fucking into her. “Gonna get you so wet, baby, you’ll feel it all morning. Just imagine, sitting at your desk and soaking through your pants, thinking of how messy you get for me.”</p>
<p>Jay grabs onto his wrist and holds it in place as her hips suddenly have a mind all their own. She keeps his hand there and rubs her clit on his fingers, and he kisses along her neck, moving down and down …</p>
<p>The alarm blares again and he chuckles, pulling his fingers away.</p>
<p>“Oh, you bastard!” she whines, yanking his hand back.</p>
<p>Jensen lets her place it over her pussy, but it’s just a tease. Especially when he whispers, “Guess I ran out of time.”</p>
<p>Jay sets her forehead to his, hazel eyes dark and wide, begging. “One more minute.”</p>
<p>“That all you need? You that close, baby?”</p>
<p>She pushes his fingers against her and grinds onto his fingers with a whiny <i>mmhmm</i>.</p>
<p>“You really wanna come on my fingers?” Jensen taunts in a low voice, nipping at her bottom lip, already so pink and wet from her own tongue.</p>
<p>Jay nods against him with another <i>mmhmm</i>, before moaning his name and shaking all over.  </p>
<p>Jensen runs his hand up her body, cups her jaw, and kisses her deep as she goes boneless in his arms.</p>
<p>“Good morning to me,” she murmurs against his lips, and he grins.</p>
<p>It is a <i>great</i> morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saturday night, they’re heading out for a dinner party. Jensen usually is up for getting done up for a night out, but spending time with Jay’s coworkers is pretty low on his list of fun. Especially when they’re a rowdy bunch even before the alcohol starts taking hold of them.</p>
<p>Half the time, Jay gets tipsy and falls into countless stories about the office, laughing over bosses they despise, venting about rough projects, and basically leaving Jensen to stand on the sidelines until he recognizes she’s had her fill, puts water in her hand, and then graciously thanks the hosts as he escorts her out of the party before it really gets out of hand. </p>
<p>Tonight’s event has been on Jensen’s radar for a few weeks now, because it’s at <i>Chad’s</i> house. Jay has shared a cube with Chad for a couple years now, as well as all sorts of inside jokes, which Jensen normally wouldn’t have a problem with.</p>
<p>What he does take issue with is the way Chad keeps an eye on Jay, pays extra attention, tosses lewd remarks her way, and Jay often shakes them off with the excuse that <i>Chad’s just Chad</i>.</p>
<p>Jensen thinks it’s more like <i>Chad is a boundary-pushing asshole</i> who can’t keep his hands off a taken woman. Sure, he trusts Jay, has for the eight years they’ve been together through three years of college and five more establishing their careers … he knows they’re in it for the long haul. Hell, they bought this house together.</p>
<p>Still, he’d rather not witness the Chad &amp; Jay show.</p>
<p>“It’ll be fine,” Jay insists from the walk-in closet.</p>
<p>Jensen sits on the edge of the bed and bobs his knee. He’s been dressed and ready to go for nearly twenty minutes now. Jay takes her time, always has, and makes them later and later, making him more and more impatient.</p>
<p>“You can talk to Misha,” she offers. “You like Misha.”</p>
<p>Jensen makes a face, because sure, there are folks at the parties he can talk to without pulling a muscle trying to not roll his eyes. That’s not the point, but he doesn’t argue it much. Instead, he asks, “You ready yet?”</p>
<p>She giggles like she always does when he nags her to be ready on time. “At least I’ve got my makeup done.”</p>
<p>“Is that all that’s done?” he jokes, because over the years, he’s spent many, many hours watching her expansive ritual in front of the mirror.</p>
<p>“My hair’s done, too.” She walks out of the closet and sure enough, her make-up is pristine, accentuating her cheekbones and tender eyes, and her hair cascades in waves over her shoulder … but then, he nearly swallows his tongue.</p>
<p>After eight years together, it could get stale. For Jensen, it never does; the sight of her in various states of undress still does things to him. Right now, it’s just a bra, panties, and thigh-high stockings, all delicate black lace covering just enough while the cut-outs leave so much bare skin for him to take in.</p>
<p>Jay walks to the bed and puts her foot up on the mattress to tug a stocking up higher. Casual as can be, she sighs to herself. “I forgot, we’re bringing the wine.”</p>
<p>Jensen doesn’t care that it adds more time until they show up for dinner, that it fusses with his anal practice to be on time wherever he goes. He’s too distracted and his mouth is dry and his chest tight. His dick thickens up when she brings her other foot up to fix that stocking and he can see the tiny swatch of fabric running between her legs. “Look at you, doll,” he murmurs.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” she asks, mindless and distracted with her the band of her stocking around high on her.</p>
<p>He runs a hand up her lithe, milky thigh, smacks it lightly.</p>
<p>She barks a surprised laugh. “Babe! What’re you doing?”</p>
<p>Jensen scoots closer, rings his arm around the thigh bent up toward the bed, and slides into place in front of the tiny white rose at the top of her panties. “I’m enjoying the view.”</p>
<p>Jay sets her hand on his shoulder and scratches a little. “We have to go or we’re gonna miss the food. I am <i>hungry</i>.</p>
<p>He licks his lips and leans in to bite along her waistband. “Mmm, me, too.”</p>
<p>“Jen, you hate being late …”</p>
<p>It’s a weak protest, because she doesn’t move away when he drags his lips south to lick at her clit through the lace. Her hands make their way to his hair, pushing strands this way and that, and he can’t even care that he’d spent a good amount of time perfecting it when he can hear her moaning within seconds.</p>
<p>He tongues at the fabric and brushes his hand against her pussy, pushes the pad of his thumb in and back to prod at her asshole. Keeping persistent pressure with his thumb, he leans back enough to see her face and finds her brilliant eyes watching him right back. “You want me to stop?”</p>
<p>Jay makes a face, a mix of a frown and smile. “You don’t play fair.”</p>
<p>“I can stop whenever you want …” He doesn’t though. “Then you’ll sit through dinner thinking about my thumb up your ass.”</p>
<p>“<i>Jensen</i>.”</p>
<p>He knows that whine well and it does nothing to stop him. “You want my mouth instead?” He slides his tongue out between his lips a little and bites into it, draws it back into his mouth slowly. “Want me to eat you out? Get you all over my face, then everyone can smell you all night?”</p>
<p>“Babe,” she whimpers, even as she pitches her ass down on his thumb.</p>
<p>“Is that a no?”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna ruin my panties.” Jay huffs and rolls her eyes up to stare at the ceiling, still rocking against his thumb.</p>
<p>Jensen slips his thumb up across her pussy and makes a thoughtful noise as he contemplates just how wet she is. He moves in to lick at her, finds her panties already damp from his mouth, and then he can taste <i>her</i> there. With a grin, he leans back to shrug at her. “You already did that, sweetheart.” He waits a beat and lifts an eyebrow. “But you’re right, we’re gonna be late.”</p>
<p>“You don’t play fair.”</p>
<p>He answers her with a dark chuckle and his thumb sneaking beneath the lace to prod right at her hole.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, fine.” It sounds grouchy, betraying how quickly Jay slips her panties down. And for all that she’s playing that she’s annoyed, she’s sure ready to get right down to it, because she turns around, bends over, and holds onto her ankles.</p>
<p>Jensen sucks in a deep breath at the sight of her on display, pussy soft and glistening, right there for him. He palms her ass cheeks, spreads them wide, and admires the dark curl of her hole right there, pink and perfect and all his. He licks a stripe over her ass and when she stutters forward, he wraps his arms around her waist and brings her back. Now he can hold her in place as he mouths at her hole. He really is hungry for this, for her, and he sucks and licks and thrusts the tip of his tongue inside her.</p>
<p>It’s so loud, obscenely wet, alongside Jay’s echoing moans, and he can feel her vibrating in his arms, wobbling on her feet. Then he can see she’s got a finger between her legs, quick and steady on her clit. So, he leans in closer and tongues at her pussy, licks at her finger as it works and then groans against her folds as he moves back to her ass.</p>
<p>He gets his tongue back inside her asshole, holding it firm for her to fuck back on as she keeps fingering herself. When she finally quakes and pants through her orgasm, he mouths at her hole again, feeling it tighten and relax through the spasms.</p>
<p>When it’s too sensitive, Jay bats his face away and stands up, mumbling something about being messy and late. She runs off to the bathroom to clean up and Jensen uses the guest restroom to wash his face and straighten his hair out.</p>
<p>It’s another twenty minutes until she appears from the bedroom fully put together in a black wrap dress with a plunging neckline that Jensen would like to bury his face in.</p>
<p>She must sense it, because she scowls and points a finger at him. “Don’t even think about it. We’re going to Chad’s <i>now</i>.”</p>
<p>“Yes, dear,” Jensen agrees with a crooked smile.</p>
<p>And he keeps that smile on his face all the way to the party, especially when he enters and catches Chad’s double take for the shape of Jay’s dress, along with the creep’s wolf-whistle.</p>
<p>That smile stays with him when Chad gets Jay a glass of wine and starts chatting about their boss’s latest last-minute deadline, despite Jensen’s arm tightly around her waist and Jay leaning into him.</p>
<p>He continues idly smiling when he runs his hand down the swell of her ass and under, covertly pushing in between her cheeks, and she spits up a little wine. Chad runs off to get her napkins to clean up and Jay glares at him. But then Jensen’s grinning as he leans in and kisses her, taking in the twist of her tongue, no matter who’s watching them.</p>
<p>She doesn’t leave his side all night and, suddenly, he doesn’t mind being here so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stumble in the front door more than a little drunk after a happy hour celebration that lasted well into the night. Jensen’s project team had just won a big contract with the City and Jay stopped by once she wrapped up her day, then they each drank their fair share with just a few nibbles of finger foods.</p>
<p>The cab ride home had gotten them riled up with Jay’s hands roaming and slipping into all sorts of places, and Jensen having to bite his lips to hold in the moans and groans and dirty-filthy things he wanted to tell her.</p>
<p>Now in their own home, it’s Jay who jumps into the driver’s seat. She tugs his tie to slam him against her body, crashing into the front closet doors. Jay continues pulling on his tie to bring him down for a messy, wide, seemingly unending kiss that leaves them both breathless.</p>
<p>“Gimme your dick,” she mumbles, cupping him over his pants. “Been wanting it all night.”</p>
<p>“Could’ve told me, darling,” Jensen whispers at her check. He drags his mouth to her ear, licking and biting at it, drawing a meaty groan from her.</p>
<p>Her hand is insistent, trying to grip him through the fabric. “You were with all your work boys. Didn’t wanna interrupt.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t, you never do,” Jensen assures as presses into her, pushes his hips into hers. His dick is hard against her and nudging between her legs, right where he wants to be. But he’s always loved this tip-toe before they get going, running his mouth and riling her up. There’s a shred of patience to play with first. “You could’ve asked me right there at the table.”</p>
<p>Jay runs her hands down his face, eyes dazed and lips dropping open, and he knows that look. Knows how heady it makes her to think about having an audience. “Everyone was there,” she insists, but it’s rather weak when her voice is breathy and she licks the corner of her mouth as she considers it.</p>
<p>“You could’ve whispered it to me.” He smirks, kissing along her jaw. “Should’ve texted me. Or just grabbed my hand, pulled it under your skirt.” And he does just that, teasing her with the barest of touch. “I would’ve fingerfucked you right there at the table.” Jay moans and he goes on, pitching his voice even lower as he gently cups his hand over her pussy. “I’d just keep sipping my beer and get you off for everyone to see.”</p>
<p>“C’mon, babe. Enough talking.” She whines then struggles in her drunken stupor to get her underwear off and hike her skirt to her waist. “Just gimme your dick.”</p>
<p>“Or you could’ve sat in my lap.” Jensen squats a little and pushes his dick against her again, now easier access with her skirt and underwear out of the way, legs curling around his thighs. “Would’ve let you ride my cock. I’d have fed you pretzel bites and cheese sticks to keep you from screaming while I fill you up. Maybe even in the ass, spread you wide and get my fingers inside you, too. Fill both your holes.”</p>
<p>“Stop running your mouth and fuck me,” Jay demands, yanking his belt and pants open. She grabs his dick and brings it to her pussy, rubbing it against her folds, before rolling her hips to drive him inside her.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, baby,” Jensen groans, only to have her hand pressed against his mouth.</p>
<p>Jay glares at him. “Stop. Talking.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” he mumbles against her fingers.</p>
<p>She wraps a leg around his and starts rocking her hips, Jensen following soon after, and she keeps one palm tight over his mouth and the other around his head. He grabs her thigh and holds it over his elbow so he can really get into it. So he can spread her open and shove into her over and over and over, knocking her into the closet doors. She’s moaning with every smack of her bodies together, then she’s fingering herself to finish just before he comes inside her.</p>
<p>Once Jensen catches his breath after, he lets her leg down, pulls back, and kisses her forehead. Jay’s fingers run across his face, delicate and slow, just like her smile.</p>
<p>There’s a thread of unease coiling in his stomach as he realizes they were so worked up they were irresponsible and forgot one important thing ...</p>
<p>He sets his palm to her belly, then drops it a few inches and thinks about what could grow in there.</p>
<p>She must, too, because she covers his hand, threads their fingers together. “Maybe, sometime,” Jay whispers, because they’ve made lofty comments in the past, but have spent most of their time together charging ahead for their ambitious careers. </p>
<p>Jensen smiles for her, kisses her sweet and slow, and thinks <i>Definitely. Forever.</i>. Because she is for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the morning, Jensen scowls at the sun. There’re nails driving into his head and his mouth is dry and stale. This will be one hell of a hangover, made worse by realizing it’s almost an hour before his alarm is about to go off.</p>
<p>Jay’s alarm is what woke him, and he sighs when she turns it off and flops over in bed to look at him with a grin that is far too bright for how much they drank last night.</p>
<p>“Morning sunshine,” he grumbles.</p>
<p>Somehow, she’s all broad smiles when she leans into his side and hums. “You know what the good thing about mornings is?”</p>
<p>Jensen closes his eyes against the sun and shakes his head a little. “What’s that?”</p>
<p>Jay’s hand slinks down his stomach to curl around his dick for a few experimental tugs.</p>
<p><i>Oh</i> he thinks, fully waking up along with his dick.</p>
<p>Her thumb spreads over the tip and she bites his ear. “It’s waking you up.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>